


Lazy Days

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to have a lazy day with an overworked Tony.  He gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> gblvr asked for Steve and Tony and a lazy Sunday on the couch. She also read this over for me, but any remaining errors are mine.

Steve didn’t say anything as Tony worked crazy hours on the new phone software. He knew that Tony took his responsibilities to Stark Industries seriously these days, and it wasn’t for him to interfere with Tony’s job.

But it still killed him to know that Tony was running himself into the ground, and so he made plans for when the project was finally complete. When Tony wandered up from the workshop, disheveled and worn out, but with an expression of satisfaction, he was ready to put it into play.

The first part was a phone call to Pepper while Tony was in the shower to make sure that there wasn’t something else pending that couldn’t wait for a day or two. She confirmed that there wasn’t anything on fire, and when he explained his plan to her, she laughed gently. “Good luck with that,” she said. “If you succeed, it’ll definitely be good for him.”

“I’ll do my best,” he said. “Thanks.”

He knew that good manners dictated that he actually have a conversation with Pepper about other things, but she could tell that he was distracted, and so said, “Take care, Steve. Let me know how it goes,” and gave him the out he needed to get off the phone.

The second thing he did was send a text message to the rest of the team that, unless there was a need for Avenging, he and Tony were taking the day off. 

Then he started dinner - a meal of burgers and fries. Simple, but food that Tony would enjoy. By the time Tony came back into the kitchen, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, still towel drying his hair, the fries were coming out of the oil and the burgers were almost done on the stove. “Food?” he asked. “Great - I’m starving.”

“I thought you might be,” Steve said with a grin, handing Tony a plate with the bun on it so that he could put on his condiments. Turning back to the stove, he put slices of cheese on the burgers and covered them so that it would have a chance to melt a bit. He was completely unsurprised to get the plate back with the bun piled high, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just slid a burger onto it and added a couple of handfuls of fries.

It only took him a moment to fix his own plate. Pulling up a stool, he took a seat next to Tony at the counter, and waited until Tony had taken a big bite of his burger. “We’re taking the rest of the day off,” he said sternly.

Tony chewed quickly and swallowed, clearly ready to argue, so Steve cut him off. “I’ve talked to Pepper and there’s nothing that you need to work on this afternoon. The team will call us if we’re needed for a fight, but you need a break, Tony.”

“But - “ Tony started to say.

Steve didn’t give him a chance. “ _Please,_ ” he said. “One afternoon, just the two of us.”

“That’s not fair, Rogers,” Tony said, but he was clearly going to give in. “What am I supposed to do if I don’t go back to the shop this afternoon?”

“I kinda figured you could show me those Star Wars movies you keep talking about,” Steve said. 

“Low blow,” Tony said, but he was smiling, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders, and Steve knew that he was going to get his way for at least a little while.

They finished eating, and Steve set the plates in the sink before he took Tony by the hand and led him to the living room. They sat down on the couch, and Steve was completely unsurprised when Tony settled down so that he was leaning up against Steve. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Tony and pulled him even closer.

“Jarvis, queue up _A New Hope_ ,” Tony said, even as he relaxed into Steve’s hold. Jarvis didn’t say anything, but the lights in the room dimmed and the TV turned on. As the words scrolled across the screen, Tony went limp in Steve’s arms, and a few seconds later there was the unmistakable sound of a soft snore in his ear.

Steve smiled to himself and turned his attention to Luke Skywalker and his attempts to become something bigger than what he started as.

Tony slept through most of the movie. As Steve watched Darth Vader and Kenobi battle the Death Star, he felt Tony stir under his arm, but Tony didn’t say anything. He just turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Steve’s chin.

Steve squeezed Tony gently. “I’m watching the movie,” he said, but he didn’t even try to sound serious.

He could feel the small huff of laughter that Tony let out. “Jarvis, pause it,” Tony said, and the film froze on the screen.

Turning so that he could look at Tony, he raised an eyebrow. “Something you want?” he asked. He tried not to be distracted by staring at Tony’s mouth, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t very successful.

It didn’t matter a moment later, because Tony turned in his arms, tugging his face down so that he could brush a kiss over Steve’s lips. When he started to pull away, though, Steve reeled him back in so that he could return it, brushing his tongue over Tony’s top lip.

As they kissed, Tony continued to squirm around, until he was perched with his knees straddling Steve’s thighs. As Tony settled in, Steve groaned at the press of Tony’s ass against his cock. “God, you feel good,” Tony said, echoing the thoughts that were chasing themselves around Steve’s head.

“You too,” Steve said. But when Tony reached down and tried to undo Steve’s pants, Steve gently restrained his hands. “I just - can we just kiss for a while?” he asked.

The delighted smile that Tony gave him made Steve feel like he’d gotten it right. “You’re a fan of making out? How did I not know this?” Tony asked.

Steve didn’t answer, because the only one he had was that they were Avengers, and they were always busy, and it was something that neither of them could do anything about. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him in so that they could just kiss and kiss and kiss. The kisses went from chaste to heated and back again, lasting until Steve was having trouble telling when one ended and the next began.

He had no idea how long they spent kissing, but when Tony finally pulled away slowly, it had been long enough that Steve’s lips felt swollen and hot, and Tony looked as drunk on kisses as Steve had ever seen him. “You taste so good,” Tony said. “I want to do this all day, but I can’t kneel any longer. Maybe we could take this to the bed?”

“Sounds good,” Steve said.

“Great,” Tony said, sliding off Steve’s lap and standing carefully. “Oh, ow. Pins and needles.”

Steve choked down a laugh and stood up as well, patiently waiting while Tony stomped his foot, trying to get feeling back. Apparently he didn’t manage to get the smile off his face, though, because Tony stuck his tongue out at him. “Just because you don’t have to worry about this,” he grumbled.

“I know, I know, life’s unfair,” Steve said. Then, giving in to an impulse, he twisted, picking Tony up in his arms. 

“Whoa!” Tony clung to his shoulders as Steve started carrying him through the apartment. “My leg was just asleep, not cut off.” Steve noticed that he didn’t ask to be put down, though, so he kept holding him until they reached the bedroom. Setting Tony down on the bed carefully, he bit his lip at how disgruntled he looked. 

“For that, I think I should get a show,” Tony said. 

“A show?” Steve laughed at the thought of dancing to some of the music that Tony listened to. “What kind of show?”

“I should get to watch you take your clothes off,” Tony said firmly.

“Wasn’t that the plan?” Steve asked, honestly confused.

“Usually I’m too busy taking off my own to watch. This time you’re going first,” Tony explained. He waved his hand like he was a king. “So, what are you waiting for? Clothes, chop, chop.”

Steve’s face got hot, but he had to admit that it was good to see Tony laughing like this. So he started to unbutton his shirt, only to stop when Tony held up a finger. “What now?” he asked.

“Jarvis? Play something appropriate,” Tony said with a laugh.

Some sort of - well, Steve figured it technically fit the definition of music - started to play. He thought he recognized it from some of the porn Tony had shown him. “I am not doing a strip tease for you,” he said, laughing. 

“Aw, come on,” Tony said, giving an exaggerated pout. “You embarrassed me first.”

“I can’t dance. _No_ , Tony. I’ll take my clothes off, but kill the music.”

“You are no fun,” Tony said, but the grin on his face said otherwise. “Turn it off, Jarvis.”

The music cut out again, and Steve resumed unbuttoning his shirt. As he slid it off, he was gratified that the amusement on Tony’s face was gone, replaced by something a whole lot more intimate. The t-shirt was next, and as it came off, Tony beckoned with one finger. “C’mere,” he said.

“I thought you wanted me to take my clothes off,” Steve said, feigning confusion even as he knelt on the bed and started crawling towards Tony.

“I do, but I also want to get my hands on you.” He put action to words, running his hands over Steve’s chest and down to his belt. Steve certainly didn’t object as Tony undid his pants, sliding his hand down the back so that he could cup Steve’s ass. Instead, he pressed Tony back, propping himself above him so that they could resume kissing.

Tony’s t-shirt rubbed against Steve’s chest, and Steve whimpered into Tony’s mouth. It was so intense, feeling Tony’s clothed torso against his own naked one. Tony left his hand on Steve’s ass, and wrapped the other around his back, pulling him down so that he was barely keeping his weight off Tony. 

He could feel the arc reactor through the t-shirt, but he honestly didn’t care. He just wanted more - more kissing, more touching, just _more_.

He moved so that all of his weight was on his left, and allowed his right hand to slide down to Tony’s waist, and then back up underneath his t-shirt. It shifted, letting Steve have more access, and he used it to search out Tony’s nipple, running his fingers over it gently before giving it a firm pinch.

Tony groaned as Steve continued to tease the tiny bit of flesh under his hand. Twisting his head away to break their kiss, he gasped out, “Okay, that’s it, the rest of the clothes need to be off, _now_.”

Steve agreed completely, and there was no more talk about a show. Instead, there was a rush to get all of their clothes off, so that they didn’t have to be apart longer than they had to. As soon as the last piece was thrown over the side of the bed, they slid back together with an almost audible click, and it was _perfect_.

Getting a good grip on Tony, Steve flipped them over so that Tony was lying on top of him. His weight pressed Steve down, anchoring him in a way he couldn’t begin to describe. “Fuck,” he groaned out, his hips rocking and pressing up against Tony. 

“What do you want?” Tony murmured as his own hips echoed Steve’s. “Want to fuck me? Want me to suck you? Name it.”

He couldn’t think; all his blood was down in his cock. “God, I want - “ he started.

“What, Steve?” Tony murmured. “Anything you want.”

“This,” he moaned as he continued to rock his hips. “I want you to just do this, and kiss me until I come.” He might have been begging. He didn’t care if he was.

“I can do that,” Tony said, and then he shifted, and, oh, God, Steve hadn’t thought it could get better, but his cock was rubbing against Tony’s firm thigh, and Tony’s cock was rubbing against his stomach. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, and then Tony’s lips came down on his and it just got _hotter_.

They kissed and rubbed together, their hips uncoordinated, jerking out of rhythm, but it really didn’t matter. What mattered was all the skin pressed against Steve, the taste of Tony in his mouth, the smell of him, the sounds he was making.

He could feel the knot of his pleasure tying tighter and tighter in his gut, everything drawing together, and then Tony bit Steve’s lip, just lightly, and it all came undone, his orgasm flooding out of him as he groaned his pleasure against Tony’s mouth.

“F-fuck,” Tony stuttered out, his cock moving even faster as it slid through the wet mess of Steve’s come. His hips jerked once, twice, and then Steve was even wetter as Tony spilled between them as well.

They continued to kiss, but gentler now, as they both came down from their orgasms. When Tony slid to the side, Steve whimpered at the loss, but Tony didn’t move away. All Steve had to do was turn on his side for them to stay pressed together.

Eventually they stopped kissing, but they still didn’t pull apart. Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s as they both caught their breaths. “Wow,” Tony said. “That was - “

Steve was a little afraid to hear what Tony thought it was - simple? Over too quick? But then Tony finished with, “amazing,” and Steve relaxed again.

“Amazing is a good word,” he said. He started to sit up reluctantly, so that he could grab a cloth off the nightstand, but Tony had him in a death grip. “Can I clean us up?” he asked.

“Nope,” Tony said. “Sex that good deserves a nap. Sleep.”

Aw, what the hell - it wouldn’t kill them to sleep sticky this once. So he settled back down, pulling Tony back into a comfortable position. “Okay, Tony. Sleep.”

It was a matter of moments before Tony was out. Steve kissed his forehead gently, and closed his own eyes. A nap wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
